This Means War
by WhiteWolf333
Summary: Guardian Hathaway has the best job in the world, as guardian of the Dragomir family. But that all changes in the blink of an eye sending her down a path that will lead to loss, love and a war she never expected. Not to forget her sexy Russian co-worker. Vampire Academy AU Rated MA for lemons, language, violence and excessive pranking. Collaboration between Caden29 and WhiteWolf333.
1. It's Just A Flesh Wound

**Guardian Hathaway has the best job in the world, as guardian of the Dragomir family. But that all changes in the blink of an eye sending her down a path that will lead to loss, love and a war she never expected. Not to forget her sexy Russian co-worker. Rated M for lemons, language, violence and excessive pranking. Collaboration between Caden29 and WhiteWolf333.**

* * *

**This Means War**

**Chapter One**

**It's Just A Flesh Wound**

**Prologue**

The moon was full, casting a beautiful yellow glow on everything as far as my eyes could see. Poor Andre sat to Lissa's right with a sour expression on his face as his little sister bounced in her seat singing along to a rather raunchy but catchy rap song. I softly sang along as Lissa belted out the lyrics. "How do you fit all that in them jeans?" Andre turned around in his seat to glare at me. I flashed him a mischievous look, and sang the next few verses right at him. "You know what to do with that big fat butt! Wiggle, wiggle wiggle!" Lissa elbowed him in the ribs and wiggled her ass in her seat.

"Mother! Do we have to listen to this atrocious song again?" He protested over the music.

Mrs. Dragomir craned her head to look back at us and started to open her mouth but a strange look came over her face. A flash of light caught my eye and I swiftly turned to look to the left of her. Headlights blinded me, and I quickly blinked the light out of my vision as a sports car roared past us.

Andre's jaw dropped, "That's a 2011 McLaren MP4!"

I quirked an eyebrow at him, "Since when do you know sports cars?" I teased.

A sudden squeal of tires had me snapping my eyes behind us as the McLaren spun around and followed us. It passed by us quickly and we lost sight of it around another hairpin turn.

"That was odd." Mr. Dragomir commented as he turned the music down. Again, small headlights appeared in front of us growing closer and closer.

"What the.." Andre started to say.

I'll never know how he was going to finish that sentence. What happened next would be burned into my memory forever. The small headlights in front of us made an abrupt jerk to the right, and suddenly we were airborne. I heard the screech of metal crunching as the SUV spun around on the front of the grill, and the breath left my lungs as the seat belt constricted as we were hurtled through the air. Glass shards cut into my face as the car slid upside before rotating to a stop, and then blackness consumed me.

The smell of gas pulled me back to the land of consciousness. Thick greyish black tendrils of smoke floated along in the air around me. Agony. Overwhelming agony assaulted my body and I wanted nothing more than to scream. I tried to move, but intense pressure and searing pain shot through my midsection. I managed to open my eyes and looked down to see a piece of twisted metal had buried itself in my lower stomach, slicing through my seat belt and was the only thing keeping me pinned to the seat behind me. Blood, there was so much blood. Splattered on the windows, covering the seats, soaking through my clothing. With shaky and broken hands I grabbed the flat metal bar and gave it a tug, but the blood on my hands made it slip though my fingers. Oh fuck, it hurt. I had never felt pain like that in my life. I closed my eyes tightly and gripped the bar with all the strength I could muster. With a scream of pain I pulled on it enough that it dislodged from the seat behind me, but not enough to fully remove it. I fell to the roof of the car with enough force to take my breath away as white hot agony consumed me.

After taking a few shaky breaths I crawled backwards, using my elbows to maneuver through the wreckage and remove myself from the mangled remains of the vehicle. When I was finally fully out I collapsed onto the pavement. I could feel the darkness closing in, and I fought to stay conscious. I could hear whispers in the silence, though I couldn't make out what they were saying. I grasped the bar again, and this time managed to fully pull it out. I rested for a moment, and then used the sparkly jean jacket Andre had given me for my 25th birthday to try and stem the flow of blood.

I pressed the button on my earpiece."Call Art."

"_Shoenberg."_ He answered groggily after four rings and I knew that I had caught him half asleep.

"Art, it's Rose." I said as a wave of pain pulsed through me. "There's been an accident."

"_Where?"_ He sounded immediately alert.

"Somewhere on highway 12." I coughed loudly and wiped my mouth to find blood on my hand. "Hurry."

"_Rose, you're breaking up. Can you repeat that?" _He asked and then the connection went silent.

"Rose," A small voice whimpered from the other side of the car, startling me as I had started to pass out.

Without caring about myself, I started to crawl my way towards the voice. It took far longer than I liked for me to make it the fifteen feet around the car, but when I saw her lying there, sprawled out on the pavement, I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. All was not lost.

"Lissa." I said as loudly as I could manage.

She barely moved at the sound of my voice and I crawled faster to her even though the darkness that was creeping into my vision. Lissa was bleeding badly and had road burn on half of her body. Her pretty yellow sundress was tattered and dirty. I reached out with an unsteady hand and shook her shoulder gently to get her attention. She gasped and sat up quickly, her eyes darting around and taking in the damage. Before I could stop her, Lissa had staggered to her feet and moving toward the car. The sound of glass crunching between her ballet flats and the pavement was all I could hear as she held on to the side of the car and tilted her head to peer into the shattered window. Her gut wrenching scream hurt me more than the physical pain I was in.

"Papa!" She cried, reaching in and shaking him. "No, no, please, no!"

"Lissa!" I choked out as I watched the smoke thicken around the car. "Get back!"

"Momma!" She yelled as she ran around. "Oh, no, momma, wake up. Just wake up."

I could hear her shuffle back in surprise as she screamed again and I know exactly what she saw. Because it was one of the first things that I did when I came to. Andre's neck was at an odd angle and half of his face had caved in with the impact. Lissa stumbled back around the car on shaky legs as she knelt down next to the car and reached in for her brother. The smell of gas became stronger and the flames under the hood flared even brighter. Time was running out. Using my last bit of energy, I got up and Lissa screamed as I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back toward me. I had miscalculated my strength and we both toppled backwards into a small gulley. Lissa screamed again as we rolled to a stop.

"No! Let me go!" she sobbed.

I threw my body on top of hers and grabbed at her wrists. She thrashed against me as she continued to cry out for her family. _**BOOM! **_Lissa sagged against me as the trees shook from the impact of the car igniting. The whispers in my mind grew louder, but I forced them back for the last time. I just needed a few more minutes, just a few. Then the shadows I could see creeping into my vision could have me.

"Lissa, look at me!" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her again.

She focused on me briefly before she slid back into her catatonic state. I rolled off of her and pressed a hand to my lower stomach. It came back dripping with blood, and I pressed harder to try stem some of the flow. It was 3 a.m. in the morning, afternoon for the Moroi but also afternoon for the Strigio. Before we had taken our swan dive into the gulley, I had caught a look at the other car. Though at this point you couldn't have even called it a car, it was so badly damaged by the impact. There was no way anyone had survived that. We were alone on a deserted stretch of highway, and though backup was on the way it would take them hours to find us. Time I knew I didn't have.

I pulled the stake from it's leather sheath on my belt and winced as my fingers slipped across the cold silver. Lissa lied there, staring at the sky as tears fell down the side of her face and onto the leaves below her. I nudged her with my hand as my breaths came out in short shallow gasps, but she didn't look at me. She was far too lost in her own grief.

"Liss," I choked out as I put my hand on her shoulder, "Lissa."

It wasn't enough to get her attention, so I used my last playing card.

"VASILISA!" As I screamed her name, I drew back my arm and let swing.

A crack like a gunshot echoed in the forest around us as my palm and fingers made contact with her cheek. Lissa bolted into a sitting position and sent a heartbroken and betrayed expression in my direction. My broken fingers throbbed in agony but I ignored them. I shoved the stake clumsily onto her outstretched palm and she gripped it automatically. With shaking fingers I tore out my earpiece and placed it into her ear.

"Rose?" she whispered as she looked up at me with fear filled eyes.

I felt blood creep down from my nose, and knew my time was up. The vague shadows had become clear, and their whispers were now thundering in my ears.

"I need you to listen very carefully. Find a hiding spot somewhere nearby and wait until Art or I come find you. Do you understand?" I felt myself sway, but managed to control the action enough that she didn't notice.

Tears dripped down her face, and I was grateful for the dark that hid my injuries from her.

"Why can't you come with me? Why did you give me your stake?" Her voice wavered, and I knew she had reached her breaking point.

"I have a second one in my boot, and I'm going to stay in the gulley to draw attention away so you can hide." I lied so convincingly that I almost believed it.

"Don't," Lissa pleaded with me, "I can't leave you."

The blackness had taken over most of my vision, but I couldn't leave her without some protection.

"Don't argue with me! I'm not your friend right now, I'm your guardian and you will do as I say!" I snapped.

I felt horrible for doing this to her, but I didn't have a choice. It was time to pay the piper, as my mother used to say. She shrank back, and then stood on unsteady legs. My vision was mostly gone at this point, but I was able to see her shadowed form creep carefully away. Hopefully, Art would be able to track her GPS signal from the ear piece. If not, he knew the general area we had stopped in and the black smoke from the burning car would lead him straight to Lissa.

The shadows grew closer and my eyes fluttered shut as I felt the unshakeable tiredness wash over me. I could feel my spirit leave my body and join the others at the edge of nothingness.

_That's funny. _ I mused to myself. I could have sworn I heard another voice above the rest, and it was whispering for me, trying to call me back. But who the hell was Roza? And then even that was washed away, and I fell into unrelenting blackness. I heard her pleas in the distance but there was nothing else I could do. I had protected her as best as I could. Now in my own time of dying, I felt nothing but a sense of peace wash over me as my pain melted away.

* * *

I died that night. I know I had. The last thing I remembered hearing before sliding into the blackness was Lissa's voice as she held my hand and pleaded with me to stay awake. I can't even imagine how scared she was then. All I know was that I walked away from that crash alive without a scratch on me, my clothes covered in my own blood, as I carried an unconscious Lissa out of that ditch. Art had shown up half an hour later, long after the car was nothing more than charred remains and twisted metal.

Then, a few days later at her family's funeral, Lissa broke down crying in the bathroom. I was walking up the steps into the chapel to see her, then the next thing I know I'm in the bathroom drowning in grief and my body is out of my control. Only it wasn't my body or my grief. I had been pulled into her mind, through a bond that hadn't existed before, and I could see, taste, smell, and feel everything she did as though it was my own. Of course at that time I had no idea what the hell was going on. When I was able to go back to my own mind I had already tripped down the church steps and sprained my ankle.

Lissa might have created the bond on accident, but she had no control over it whatsoever. Over the past couple of years I'd taught myself how to block her out if I needed to, but if her emotions were really strong I didn't have much choice. Otherwise, it was like having a security camera on her at all times. All I had to do was think about it and I could see into her mind, see how she was feeling and what she was doing. It had saved both of our lives many times over the years that have passed, and given Lissa a small measure of comfort that even when by herself, she's not really alone.

After the funeral, Lissa and I had gone back to St. Vladimir's for her to continue her education. It had been on the Queen's orders that I was to be hired as an instructor at the Academy and Headmistress Kirova had no trouble agreeing to her terms. The first few months had been quiet as the both of us adjusted to the new order of things. I had never planned on being a teacher, but it almost seemed to come naturally to me as I worked with the novices. Lissa stayed withdrawn and depressed and I spent most of my free time trying to pull her out of her haze of grief and depression.

What happened eight months after the crash made it clear it hadn't been an accident like we'd thought, and that they weren't done with the last of the Dragomir line. It had been a clear spring night and the Animal Behavior Studies class had taken their annual trip into the forest surrounding the Academy. Of course, considering the Strigio threat the class wasn't let out beyond the wards but enough space was given that they could complete the field assignment for this course in safety. I stayed to the side of the line of students as they hiked along the well worn trail, my eyes taking in everything as I kept a careful watch on my charge.

I noticed the marks of stress and grief across her body. Even though it had been some time since the accident, she still didn't completely comprehend the changes her life had gone through. For me, it was a bit easier since a Guardian always lives on the edge between living and dying. There isn't a day that goes by though when I don't ask myself whether there was something I could have done to prevent it. But each time I replayed that night in my mind, it all seemed just a little to preconceived. The way the car turned around and purposely aimed for the SUV. The expensive McLaren had been untraceable when I looked up the records, and there had been no reports of a stolen car of that make reported. The owner had clearly had massive amounts of money at their disposal.

The teacher finally picked a spot to set up camp, and the students moaned and complained about having to set up their own tent. I smirked and stepped back into the trees to observe and set up a perimeter with the other Guardians.

I watched as Lissa set up her tent in silence, and then grabbed her canteen to take to the river and fill it up. No elements were to be used on this trip, as the chance of scaring off the animals they were meant to study was too high of a risk. I followed at a distance as she slipped and slid down the path to the river bank. She had been the only Moroi to not complain, so we were the first down to the river. What happened next would change the course of our lives forever.

She stretched her arm out to reach the water, the steep embankment below her caused her to have to lay flat on her stomach as she held the canteen out toward the waterfall and I moved forward to help her. Just as I placed my foot on the rocky ledge, the entire side of the bank collapsed, sending Lissa into the rushing water below. I immediately jumped in after her, and had to dive beneath the rushing water to get a good grip on her waist.

The moonlight shown through the water as I tried to pull her to the surface. Except I couldn't. No matter how hard I kicked, or how many times we managed to push off the river floor we couldn't reach the surface. My free hand flailed around me and my fingers found what I had been searching for. I latched onto the thick tree root and wrapped Lissa's hands around it. I could feel her desperation and fear, and even a little relief echo through the bond. She was growing weaker by the second, and I had a hunch that I prayed would pay off. When she was as secured as she was going to get to the tree root, I pushed off the bottom of the river and shot to the surface like I had been fired from a cannon. I breached the water line and then did something I'd never thought in a million years I would do. I screamed. And when I say I screamed, I mean that I made Jamie Lee Curtis look like a C list actress on amateur night.

Whether it was the scream or the sudden ruckus in the student camp that caused it, I'd never know, only that the water user who was preventing Lissa from surfacing quickly ceased their magic. I dived back down into the chilly water to grab Lissa and brought her back to the surface. As she sputtered and coughed water from her lungs, I grabbed onto the extended hands of the Guardians who had suddenly appeared to pull us both up the bank.

Lissa gasped for air as she laid on the mossy rocks and I patted her back and it seemed to help her get the rest of the water out of her.

She looked at me and her thoughts whispered through the bond. _'Someone just tried to kill us!'_

_I disagree_, I thought grimly, someone had tried to kill _her._ It was not the kind of situation that I was going to take a chance with.

It was later the next day, when we returned to the Academy that again, I did something that I thought I would never do. I called Adrian.

And to my dismay, he answered on the first ring. _"Why hello, darling."_

"I need your help."

**End Prologue**

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Let us know what you think.**

**Public Health Announcement:**

**We, the authors, do not recommend the consumption of food or beverages during the reading of this story. We're about to take you on a wild ride, so drop your socks and grab your crotch, it's about to get fun. ****We blame the advent of this story on a late night brainstorming session, and the re-watching of a certain scene in VA that has since turned into a hilarious roller coaster ride of late night plotting and writing. You have been warned.**


	2. They Call Me

**Guardian Hathaway has the best job in the world, as guardian of the Dragomir family. But that all changes in the blink of an eye sending her down a path that will lead to loss, love and a war she never expected. Not to forget her sexy Russian co-worker. Vampire Academy AU Rated MA for lemons, language, violence and excessive pranking. Collaboration between Caden29 and WhiteWolf333.**

* * *

**This Means War**

**Chapter 2**

**They Call Me...**

**Dimitri's POV**

"Come on, Gigantor! Can you speak or is it just a series of grunts?" He narrowed an eye at me as he leaned heavily on the bar. "What kind of cheap, foreign labor are you?!"

"Russian." I said lowly as I pulled him out of the bar.

"Oh, they have the best strippers." The drunk mused as his eyes clouded over. "Very limber.

I sighed as I tightened my grip on Adrian Ivashkov. When I had been assigned to lead the team to track down Mr. Ivashkov and Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and return them to the Academy a year ago, I had not expected the trouble and frustration they would bring me. Not only had they eluded some of the best trackers in the world, they had done it so well the only reason I had found Mr. Ivashkov was for a chance sighting two days ago at this same bar. Hopefully, the Princess would not be far behind him. It was assumed they traveled together since both had disappeared at the same time, and a rare sighting five months ago had placed them together.

A quiet rustle caught my attention, and I snapped my head to the left. Standing there was my other quarry, who froze at the sight before her. "Lissa!" The royal shouts, and he slumps against me. "Come meet my new friend! He says he's quite limber!"

The young girls eyes widen dramatically as she recognized what I am and why I was there.

She scrambled to reach in her pocket, but before she could grab her cell phone, I darted across the space between us and seized her arm. "Whoa!" I stumbled a little as the Moroi I still held on to slammed into my back.

"I've got him, little cousin!" He yelled loudly. "Make a run for the border!"

He drunkenly threw his arms around my midsection, or at least that's what I think he tried to do. Unfortunately, with my height and his level of drunkenness, his hands landed somewhere else. An impressed expression crossed his face, "Ho! They grow them big in Russia don't they?"

"Remove your hand, Mr. Ivashkov or I will remove it from you." I growled at him.

"Don't you mean 'remove it for me'?" He asked smartly as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I see, yes. Remove it from me. That's quite violent, old chap." He made to pat me on the shoulder and missed, lurching forward.

Princess Dragomir managed to grab his outstretched arm, dragging him closer to her, and he slumped against her shoulder.

She gave him a narrow glare and he shrank back. "Just wait until Rose gets her hands on you for this."

He tried to free himself from her grasp, "I think I'll take my chances with Limber Timber over there."

She gripped him tighter, and then turned and looked me straight in the eyes. "You will forget you saw us, the tip you received was a case of mistaken identity."

I quirked an eyebrow at her in amusement.

"Are you not the droids I was looking for?" I couldn't help but ask.

Ivashkov stuttered out a laugh until she twisted his collar and he yelped in protest. A look of fury and uncertainty crossed her face. She tilted her head, and tried to compel me again.

"You're going to leave now." She said firmly. "You're going to leave and not follow us."

Ivashkov leaned forward to scrutinize my face. "Uh Liss, I don't think it's working."

I closed the distance between us, and flicked him in the nose. "No, it won't."

Ivashkov rubbed at his nose sullenly, "It worked on…OW!" He hopped back and glared at Vasilisa, who looked smug as she retracted her hand.

I felt my interest spike, but my curiosity would have to wait for another time. The investigation into their disappearance had taken my team and scattered them all across the country, and the tip about a possible sighting had been so vague that I had decided to come by myself. I needed to take control of the situation quickly, as these two had proven to be quite wily in their year and a half on the run and I wanted to take no chances.

I took a step forward to the Princess, "Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Mr. Adrian Ivashkov, my name is Dimitri Belikov and I have been tasked with returning you both to St. Vladimir's Academy. Your compliance in this would be most appreciated."

Vasilisa's face twitched before she managed to smooth it into a mask. Ivashkov turned to her with a pleading expression.

"No!" She snapped.

"But we could…" He pleaded.

"NO Adrian, we are not keeping him!" She said fiercely.

"But he's so pretty." Ivashkov cried and I looked up at the Princess with an eyebrow raised as she rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head.

"He's a guardian. He'd be more inclined to beat your ass then do whatever it is that you'd like him to." She whispered to him.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I pressed on the gas pedal harder again and felt the car lurch before speeding up. I had snuck out of the Academy grounds on a rare weekend off to visit Lissa and Adrian as they passed through Portland. I, of course, kept an eye on her every day through the bond but it still wasn't the same as seeing her in person. Even before the bond, we had shared a closeness that was more like sisters than Guardian and Moroi and I missed her intensely.

Growing up at the Academy, I had a few close friends but family for the most part was something that had eluded me, and for the most part I didn't miss what I didn't know. Until I was assigned to the Dragomirs. Eric Dragomir had been the kind of royal you went to war for, a man who cared more for the people around him than he did for himself. His family welcomed me with open arms, and quickly found their way into my heart. In them, I had found what I didn't know I had been searching for. It made the rage at the information I had slowly gathered the past year bubble constantly below the surface.

A sudden jolt of anger and fear made me pull over to the side of the road and focus on Lissa. What I saw made me curse in Gaelic and slam the car back into drive. They had been found and I knew that I wouldn't make it there in time to help them escape.

Letting Lissa go without me, when she left the Academy, had not been an easy choice. But it had been necessary considering the danger that she was in. The wreck had been a clear attempt to wipe the Dragomirs off the map, and whoever had planned the 'accident', had not been thrilled to find out that she was still alive. Art had begrudgingly agreed with my assessment after I explained the drowning incident to him, but unlike him, I had to stay behind and keep my cover – working as a novice Instructor – while he was free to leave and guard Lissa and Adrian. But I had made the right choice, each day I came closer to finding out who was behind it all. I just needed more time. Time that I was not going to get if Lissa was taken back there.

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

I rolled my eyes, something I had a sudden feeling I would be doing a lot of. "It's time to go, the both of you."

Vasilisa's eyes shot daggers at me, which made me pause for a moment. According to previous reports, the behavior she was exhibiting was unusual for her. The documents had all stated much of the same thing about her. She was kind, compassionate, very quiet and well mannered, which was a far cry from the girl that stood before me now. That would have to wait though, as I heard an echo of something that made the hair stand up on the back of my neck. I cursed in Russian and drew the gun I kept at the small of my back and whirled in the direction the sound came from.

"You know, I don't think that's physically possible." Ivashkov whispered to Vasilisa. She had paled and grabbed the phone from her pocket again, but in her haste she dropped it and the pieces scattered on the concrete.

"Oh that sucks!" Ivashkov snickered.

"Adrian, shh!" She said lowly.

"Don't shh me, woman!"

Then she did something that was the first thing I approved of the entire night. She grabbed him by his ear, twisted it and whispered fiercely in his ear. My enhanced hearing and the proximity to them made it easy to overhear.

"Dammit Adrian! That was the sound of Psi-hounds! They found us again and Art is asleep back at the hotel room. We have no way to call him and I don't know how close Rose is. And the only diversion we have is him!" She pointed a finger at me, and then froze.

"Huh, a diversion." She muttered as she graced me with narrow glance.

The Psi-hounds found them _again_? The school would have never sent Psi-hounds after the Princess, Ivashkov maybe, but not her as the last Dragomir. Psi-hounds were excellent hunters but hard to control and accidents were known to happen. Not often, but enough for their use to be tightly controlled. And who was this Rose they both kept mentioning? There was a Rosemarie Hathaway who had been one of the Guardians assigned to the Dragomirs before their demise, but as far as I knew she was back at the Academy and fervently searching for her Princess. I narrowed my eyes in thought as they quickly swept the area. There had also been Arthur Schoenberg who had been her partner, could this be the Art they had also mentioned? It suddenly occurred to me for the first time that this may have been more than a simple case of teens running away.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I slammed around the corner in a tight hairpin move that would have made Andre proud and kicked the car into another gear. I was maybe a block away from Lissa and closing fast. What I saw when I turned that last corner made the adrenaline already pumping through my system sky rocket. A Psi-hound lay unmoving on the ground not five feet from Lissa and Adrian, and the second one danced and lunged at the giant I had seen from Lissa's eyes. The hound body slammed the Jolly Black Giant and sent him tumbling away in the opposite direction. It gathered itself to lunge at them, or at least it would have if I hadn't jerked the wheel of the car and sent it body side first into it. The impact of colliding with the building across the street was jarring but the body of the Psi-hound acting a little bit like a cushion helped. I quickly undid my seat belt and staggered out of the car and made my way over to Lissa and Adrian.

I opened my mouth but was interrupted by footsteps. My head swiveled and I suddenly had to swallow the drool that wanted to come out. The Guardian, for he had to be one, was gorgeous. No, scratch that. He was drop dead, panty in flames, I-want-to-climb-him-like-a-tree HOT. With all caps. He had to be at least 6'6" or 6'7" and built like a freaking linebacker with hair that flowed down to his shoulders. Though he was wearing the most ridiculous cowboy duster I had ever seen. He frowned at me, and that jolted me out of it.

"Who the fuck are you?" I snapped at him just as a wave of intense nausea sent my stomach rolling. "Strigoi!"

They must have followed the hounds, or the hounds had been sent by them. Either scenario was not promising considering the information I had dug up.

I turned and grabbed a hold of Adrian's ear and yanked, hard. "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP A LOW PROFILE!"

"Sorry," He winced and tried to free himself from my grip, but I twisted the lobe until he was on his knees.

"Don't move!" I hissed at him.

Mr. Tall, Dark and Dumbass looked gobsmacked for a moment.

"What are you, deaf?" I growled at him, "Get your damn stake out!"

"That's what she said," Lissa muttered before grabbing Adrian and stepping behind me.

I laughed loudly as I placed myself between them and the threat. Tallboy stood next to me with his eyes narrowed as they appeared.

I crouched slightly as the group of four Strigoi stopped out of range of us. "You have one chance to leave without my boot up your ass, and my stake in your heart."

They looked amused, and the leader- a short, mouthy little thing with a Texas accent-slowly looked me up and down and sneered. "Who do you think you are, baby?"

"Your worst fucking nightmare." I lunged forward and rolled to the side as he tried to take a swing at me.

His momentum sent him towards the Tall Dude and I focused on the next one. This one looked more like a lumberjack, but still he moved with impossible speed. I ducked his swing and grabbed his outstretched arm and used it to swing myself onto his back like a spider monkey.

"Yee Haw!" I cried, as I locked my legs around his waist.

"Gi' yup lil doggie!" Adrian yelled from the corner and I shot him in irritated glance.

I stabbed my stake into the neck of the Strigoi I was riding like a bull and it caused him to stumble and fall to the ground. With lighting fast speed I sat up and straddled him, thrusting my stake through his back and into his heart.

"I don't think that was eight seconds Rosie! You're disqualified!" I made a mental note to myself that Adrian technically only needed ONE to be fully functional.

I shot a glance at the other Guardian and noted he had taken care of one of the others already and was working on his second. The leader of this little pack stood off to the side, and I started to make my way to him. I would get my answers, and he wouldn't like how I would accomplish that. The fourth Strigoi standing next to the leader made a lunge at me. I danced to the side and swiped at her with the hand holding my stake. A sudden shriek made me glance quickly to the right and I saw that Hottie McFly had killed his opponent and was making a move to the leader.

I focused back on the idiot in front of me as she hissed and made a swipe at my face. _Oh hell no she didn't!_ I blocked the swipe and caught her with an upper right hook that snapped her head to the side. She shrieked in raged and lunged for me again. She must have been human in her previous life, as she didn't have the looks of a Moroi or a Dhampir and had no obvious fighting skills.

I heard quick footsteps approaching me from behind and I swept the Strigoi off her feet and pinned her to the floor with my stake thrust into her shoulder. She screamed in pain and withered on the ground, but that stake wasn't coming out anytime soon.

I spun on my right foot and lowered myself into a crouch. To my relief and irritation it was the Guardian from before. "Where's the leader?" I snapped out.

"Gone. As soon as he saw me coming in his direction he ran." He replied. I noticed absently a faint tint of an accent to his words, like English was not his first language. _Russian or Ukrainian maybe?_

"Hhmm." I said, and turned once again to face the evil laying on the floor in front of me. She hissed and spit on me as she tried to grip the stake holding her on the floor.

"I won't tell you a thing!" She howled.

"Oh really? You know, it's usually the ones who say that who cave the easiest." I grabbed one of the spare stakes - never leave home without it! - and stabbed it into her opposite shoulder.

The hiss and smell of burning flesh rose into the air around us. The figure behind me shifted uneasily but didn't interfere. She growled and snapped at me, but was silent this time. I reached over to one of the stakes and twisted it.

She howled and then said in a quick rush, "I don't know who sent us! We were ordered by Jeremy to come with him tonight. Said we had to take care of some trouble for his Master that had eluded him. We had to use those nasty hounds to track them down. That's all I know I swear!"

"Huh, you know, I think I believe you." I pulled out one of the stakes and ended her misery.

'_Rose? '_ Lissa sent through the bond.

I rose from my crouch and looked at her, then held open my arms. With a small sob she rushed into them.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered into my shoulder. I hugged her tighter and laid my head into the crook of her neck for a moment.

'_What do we do about Guardian Belikov?'_ She said into my head. I tensed and only because we had only known each other so long did she guess what I would do next.

"Huh, so that's the name of the hottie?" He never saw it coming.

With a lighting quick motion of the hand still holding the stake, I whipped it around and slammed the hilt of it it into his temple and sent him sprawling unconscious onto the concrete.

Adrian sauntered up and toed the downed man. "You know, while he's out…"

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

My head throbbed furiously as I fully regained consciousness. I moved my hand to rub at the tender spot, but was stopped short by metal burying into my arms. My eyes snapped open to find my wrists both handcuffed to the metal railing on the wall of an aircraft. A quick look around showed me that I was in the attendant station near the front of a plane. With a sharp tug, I pulled on the cuffs, but neither the bar or the links gave way. Taking a moment to breathe, I thought back to what had happened in Portland. It had been her that had knocked me out. The Princess's own assigned guardian who had sent information to Court about where the missing Royals could be. And the entire time she had been working with them and helping them.

"Guardian Belikov," A deep voice pulled me from my thoughts and I looked up to see none other than the legendary Guardian Arthur Schoenberg walking up the aisle toward me. "Please forgive the handcuffs. Guardian Hathaway said that they might be necessary considering who you work for."

"I am here on the Queen's orders." I responded in confusion.

"There have been quite a few attempts on Lissa's life over the past couple of years," Guardian Schoenberg shook his head and sighed. "We can't be sure who is friend from foe these days."

"Sir, I assure you that I am only here to see the Princess safely back to the Academy." I said wholeheartedly.

My mind went into overdrive as I tried to think of anyone other than the Strigoi that would have the motive to try and kill the Princess. It almost seemed absurd that they'd believe such a thing.

"I don't doubt that, Belikov." The older man said. "But you have to understand that while she is just Princess Vasilisa to you, she is family to both Guardian Hathaway and myself. We have been with her through very tough times and have seen just how far others are willing to go to end her life. They've already killed the rest of her family. A family that Rose and I both guarded and cared for. We don't take our duty to her lightly."

Schoenberg walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Twenty minutes after the plane had taken off, Ivashkov poked his head out of the cockpit with wide eyes and a scared look on his face.

"Rosie!" He yelled frantically. "Help! The pilot has had himself a bit of an accident!"

"What the fuck, Adrian!" She hissed as she marched up the aisle way only to stumble when the plane started to shake beneath us. "I swear to bob that I will make you regret it if you had anything to do with said accident. I told you not to go in there."

"But I had to keep him compelled, darling." Ivashkov whined, leaving the small door wide open and I looked in to see that the pilot was slumped over in his seat and Ivashkov was holding tightly to the flight yoke. "He wanted to go to Alaska even though I said Hawaii was a much better choice."

"We're headed to Alaska because that's the place I chose, dumbass." She ground out as she grabbed the seats and pulled herself forward until she made it to the doorway, not even sparing me a glance. "Look, we're almost there. All we have to do is figure out out to land this thing or we're all ending up as fish food."

The woman was maddening. It was almost incomprehensible just how badly she irritated me and I hadn't even known her for less than an hour all together. The rising light of dawn came through the front of the plane and lit in a halo around her. My breath caught in that moment as it caressed her form and made the red highlights shine in her hair. Then the moment ended when she caught me staring, and sent a wink and smirk in my direction._ Absolutely maddening!_

"What's this red button do?" Ivashkov slurred and reached out a hand to push it. "Foxtrot. Uniform. Charlie. Kilo. Tower. This is the Winged Wiener Wagon requesting permission to fly up that runways ass?"

Hathaway slapped him on the back of the head. "Wake up the pilot or I'm putting the plane up _your_ ass!"

I stared in horror and disbelief. I was going to die. Die surrounded by misfits and drunks.

"You left the Princess in the care of this..._Manchild_?" I asked her as she walked by the seat I was handcuffed to.

"Who would suspect it? He's frequently flighty so random disappearances are the norm for him. Besides, Art can keep him in line." She retorted.

"Hey!" Ivashkov leaned over as he protested.

Guardian Shoenberg shifted forward into his field of vision and started cracking his knuckles.

"Eep!" Ivashkov squeaked as he scuttled out of view.

"See what I mean?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at me with a smug smile. "I've got this handled."

I raised my eyebrows and scoffed. "Yes, you handled the situation tonight _so_ well. So well you endangered two Miroi lives, kidnapped a Guardian and are now fleeing to another state."

"Well, we could have left you behind." She raised a brow at me. "It would have saved me from all of the judgy yapping."

The plane plummeted a few hundred feet before leveling back out.

"My bad!" Ivashkov poked his head out of the door. "Almost spilled my drink."

"You wouldn't by chance know how to fly an airplane, do you?" She asked me and grimaced when I shook my head.

"I'll try to wake the pilot again." Schoenberg sighed, and unbuckled his seat belt. As he walked away I can hear him mutter, "I'm too old for this shit."

I wondered if things were always this chaotic for the Princess's guardian. It almost made me want to go and find the emergency parachute and make a break for it. She caught me eyeing the emergency door and smirked. "You should have run when you had the chance. Just think, this was one of our more normal days. Wouldn't love to see us get crazy."

"I am not cranky!" Ivashkov yelled from the cockpit. "Don't talk about me like that, Rosie. It hurts my feelings."

She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath as she picked up a plastic cup and tossed it at the back of his head. "Quit eavesdropping!"

It hit with deadly accuracy and the plane fell another few hundred feet before it leveled out once more. A loud thump was heard before Schoenberg staggered back clutching his hip.

"Definitely too old for this." He informed Hathaway as he stumbled down the narrow aisle.

"Sit down, Art." She told him gently. "I'll take care of Rocky. If you don't mind, please keep an eye on Bullwinkle. I don't trust the shifty eyed Russian."

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Let us know.**

**WhiteWolf333: I appreciate everybody who has taken the time to read this story. I'm having a blast working with Caden29 and hope you are enjoying reading it!**

**Caden29: Please feed the hungry writers! We know you're told not too, but we really want a review. They look really tasty.**


	3. I'm Givin Her All She's Got

**Guardian Hathaway has the best job in the world, as guardian of the Dragomir family. But that all changes in the blink of an eye sending her down a path that will lead to loss, love and a war she never expected. Not to forget her sexy Russian co-worker. Vampire Academy AU Rated MA for lemons, language, violence and excessive pranking. Collaboration between Caden29 and WhiteWolf333.**

* * *

**This Means War**

**Chapter Three**

**I'm Givin' Her All She's Got**

Trees...Fucking trees surrounded us on the narrow road back to the Academy.

Lissa sat beside me, her face paler than usual, as we stopped at the tall iron gates. I could feel her irritation and a small sliver of fear through the bond as I held tightly to her hand to try and comfort her. Her hand gripped mine tightly as the guard opened the gates, and we rolled through. 'Are you sure this was the best idea?' whispered through my mind. 'Hell no', I thought to myself. This had to be the worst one yet, and that included Spring Break '09. Which was never mentioned ever within my hearing.

But I blamed Adrian for that, and while he was partially responsible for this little fuck up, I couldn't leave him with all of the guilt.

Art had negotiated a good deal for us, and I was just glad that the Russian was willing to help us out without turning us in. After all, I still hadn't figured out who had ordered the hit on the Dragomirs which meant that I needed to stay near the source of my best information.

It had occurred to me to just leave him handcuffed to the airplane, and making a run for it. But it wouldn't solve the problem, and we couldn't run forever. Though the thought of having that hot piece of candy ass all tied up was an intriguing one. In the end, both Art and Belikov had convinced me returning to the Academy was the best option at this point. It didn't mean that I couldn't resent them both for it though. It had thrown a major wrench in my whole plan to keep Lissa out of danger while I eliminated the threat. Now it was back to the daily grind of teaching these arrogant little shits how to protect theirs asses while trying to keep Lissa safe.

Not to mention that when Belikov had called Headbitchtress Kirova, she had been more than thrilled to give him a position as an instructor at the Academy. More like she heard that accent and wanted the position underneath him. I smirked to myself, no way would she be able to ever handle what he would bring to the table.

In the time we had taken to argue, refuel the plane after I had conceded, and then traveled here I had been able to take his measure a bit. This might sound a bit cliche, but it was the quiet, self-contained people you had to watch out for between the sheets. All of that emotion had to find an outlet somewhere, and once one managed to pull the stick from his ass, I knew the storm that would be unleashed would be a fucking wild one. You could see the signs in the times he slipped up and dropped the Guardian mask. I shifted a bit and rubbed my thighs together to try to relieve the ache building up. _'Get a fucking grip Rose!' _I scolded myself.

And as my luck would have it, he turned around in his seat to speak to me just as I crossed my legs and pursed my lips to hide the fact that I was checking him out.

Lissa cut her eyes toward me and lifted a brow in confusion.

I stared back at him innocently. "Can I help you?" I asked as I watched his eyes focus on my chest a moment longer than necessary.

_'More like how he can help you'_, the thought shot through my mind. I suppressed a sigh, and shot a glare at Adrian in the rear view mirror. Much as I loved this new side to Lissa that had emerged when she went on the run, I missed the days when she had at least tried to keep her thoughts in her own mind. _Where was the innocent and shy little girl that had run to me when she had nightmares?_

I refocused and noticed Wonder Boy's attention was still taken up with my chest, but he now had a faraway expression in his eyes. Deciding to fuck with him, I took a deep breath and pushed my chest out a bit. His eyes snapped into focus with an intensity that sent heat straight into my core. _'Dammit, focus Rose!'_

"See something you like?" I hissed out as I tried to refrain from clenching my legs together to get some relief. _Could this fucker just please stop looking at me with those damn sexy eyes!_

The mask slipped for a brief second but it was enough to catch the expression beneath. It was dangerous, a warning I should heed it unless I wanted to be flat on my back with my ankles locked around his neck, screaming his name. But the only thing it did was piss me off. I needed to be at the top of my game with Lissa back here, and working on making sure she could resume her life as safely as possible. Not wondering what the bastard tasted like. And I almost bet that he tasted like vodka and leather.

The SUV stopped and I focused back on getting out. My joints where stiff from sitting for so long and I couldn't contain the moan as I stretched out as soon as my feet were on solid ground. I heard a muffled snicker from Adrian as he crawled out behind me. I shot a look over my shoulder but he just shook his head. I shrugged, and moved out of the way as I took in my surroundings. Not withstanding distractions in the shape of tall Russians, I needed to be on my toes. The plan was pretty simple: Find out who wanted to hurt Lissa and take them out of the equation. No biggie. Only it was far easier said than done.

Art was going to take the fall, so to speak, for the Princess's Wild Get Away-soon to be trademarked. Lissa compelled him to take her away from the Academy, and since she was the last Dragomir, she could get away with it with little repercussions. Art was going to 'retire' after his ordeal close by, which he had wanted to do anyway. I smiled to myself, Art and Tamara deserved this chance.

After the shit that Lissa and Adrian had put him through, I couldn't imagine him wanting to submit himself to that any longer, plus being in his late fifties, he needed to get back to actually living his own life.

The Russian gave me a sidelong glance as we walked towards the main office, as though he was calculating my every move. I put a little extra sway into my steps as I pulled to the front of the group and fell into step between Adrian and Lissa. I could feel his gaze scorching my ass as we crossed the quad and headed up the stairs to the Headbitch's office. As we got closer, I felt my game face slide on and my walk became more of a stalk. Even if he had agreed to the plan, I didn't trust the Russian as far as I could throw him. He had no loyalty to Lissa, and doubted our claims of assassination attempts. He would need to bear watching in the future.

Kirova stood in the hallway when we entered the main floor and I watched in amusement as she paid no mind to the rest of us as her eyes roamed the long body of the man to my left. She was eye fucking him without shame.

I laughed in my head at the panicked look on his face. _'She's looking at him like he's the five course meal and she hasn't eaten in weeks. Years most likely!' _Lissa thought in amusement. I quirked an eyebrow at her and shot her a mischievous look from under my lashes. Her mouth twitched as she read the thought from my expression. _'I'll put $100 on two weeks before he caves.'_

The little green monster inside me fidgeted within its cage but I pushed it aside. Kirova could have the asshole. As long as I was able to stay with Lissa, nothing else mattered.

"Guardian Belikov, Schoenberg, Hathaway." Kirova smiled showing far too many teeth. "I'd like to speak to Princess Dragomir and Mr. Ivashkov before I bring you in."

Lissa lifted up her chin, and barely managed to suppress her smile. My head tilted, Bitchova was even stupider than I thought. Belikov had sent a preliminary report that had reported Lissa's extraordinary compelling skills, after all it's not everyday a Moroi can influence a dhampir.

Lissa and Adrian walked into the room and Kirova shut the door behind them. I sat down heavily in one of the small chairs in the hall, with Art to my right and Dimitri on the other side of him. I stood up and paced as I tried to refrain from checking on Lissa. So I did the only thing I could think of to do. Something that had always worked to break the tension when Lissa was in one of her moods.

"Rose, for the love of all that is Holy, sit down!" Art barked out.

I paused in my pacing and sent Art a side-glance. His right eye was twitching. _Ah, shit._

I collapsed into the seat in between Art and Belikov.

*BOCK*

Nobody even flinched. _Well, that wouldn't do._

*BOCK*

Art shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. Unfortunately, he had become mostly immune to some of my antics over the years. _Mostly.__  
_  
*BOCK**BOCK*

Success! The Russian's left hand twitched.

*BOCK*

*BOCK*

_***BOCK!***_

"Do you have to do that?!" Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Art or McSexy Pants who broke first.

I leaned forward and looked the receptionist person/thingy in the eye.

*BBBBBOOOCCCCKKKK!*

The door was opened by Adrian and I had trouble deciphering the look on his face.

"Hathaway, Schoenberg and Belikov. Please come in." Kirova called from inside her office.

We entered and I placed myself behind the chair Lissa was sitting in. Adrian shot me a wounded look as he retook his seat but I ignored him.

"So. According to Princess Dragomir and Guardian Belikov's report, Guardian Schoenberg was compelled by the Princess into following and protecting both her and Mr. Ivashkov for the time they have been gone. Is this correct?" Kirova eyed me from behind her desk. "And you had no knowledge of either of their whereabouts?"

"No, Headmistress." I replied with the best innocent look I could muster. Which to be fair, was pretty badass.

"Hhhmm." She muttered, but after a glance from Lissa she let it go.

"After the events of the last four years and his extensive career, Guardian Schoenberg has requested and been granted retirement at Shady Acres." I shot a look at Art and mouthed, '_Shady Acres?'_

"Guardian Belikov will be assigned to the Princess...in addition to yourself!" She shouted the last part as I raised my voice in protest. "Mr. Ivashkov will also be staying at the Academy until his punishment can be determined for his part." Based on his expression, staying there would be the punishment. "Guardian Belikov will also be keeping a close eye on the Princess in the event she tries to run again." She glanced at all of us, and then sighed heavily. "You are all dismissed. Princess here is your schedule, Dimitri will escort you to all your classes."

* * *

Much later that morning, I was leaving the ice machine in the guardian housing section of the campus, my ear buds were in and "Sexy and I know it" was blasting -as loudly as the little speakers could handle - while I closed my eyes and danced around with the full ice bucket and rounded the corner.

Sexy Russian crashed straight into me and I gaped so much at his shirtless state, that I didn't realize that half the bucket of ice emptied into the built in bra of my tank top, until my tits started to freeze. Without thinking, I pulled the straps down and dumped the ice out. Along with everything else the bra held. Sex-on-a-stick was wearing only pajama bottoms and started to have an arising issue in his britches.

Spouting out with my usual word vomit I said, "You might wanna get that taken care of. Somebody could lose an eye."

I leaned over and jiggled trying to get the last stubborn piece of ice that was caught on the right side of my boob. I heard a muttered Russian curse and looked up. And wished I had looked sooner. I was caught in a pair of chocolate eyes gone black with need, and a face that had such hunger in it that my breath stuttered out. I went to walk past him but I barely made it a few feet before he caught me by the arm and pulled me around. The lightning that crackled up my arm made me freeze, and he used that to his advantage. He quickly pushed me back in the direction I had come from, and I made no effort to stop him. He pushed me hard up against the wall and I looked up into his heavily lidded gaze.

"You might want to put those away before someone loses an eye." he whispered into my ear as his hair tickled the side of my face.

I looked up at him from beneath my lashes and smirked.

"Would you like to volunteer?" I whispered.

He grabbed my other arm and raised both over my head as he pressed himself fully against me. He used one massive hand to take hold of both of my wrists as the other slowly touched my forehead, cheek, neck. I found myself closing my eyes and waiting for those nice long fingers to find their way home. He trails his fingers around to the front of my body, and I couldn't help arching my back to try to force them where I ached for them to go. He held my gaze as they crept lower and brushed against the left side of my breast. I pushed my chest forward and his hand lands right on top of my breast, both of us gasped in surprise at the feeling and then to my own surprise, he let go of my wrists. My hands ended up around his neck and his mouth was on mine.

Fire engulfed every nerve and I ground my hips to feel more of him beneath me. And there was a lot of him. He groaned and slid his hands from the wall and down my body. He gripped my ass and lifted me so he could deepen the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground down against his erection. He moaned and slid his tongue deeper into my mouth. My hand roamed the plains of his chiseled chest and drifted slowly down below his navel. I deepened the kiss even more as I pulled back the waistband of his pajamas.

My hand searched out and I suddenly felt his thick length in my hand. He groaned in my mouth as I wrapped my fingers around him and tugged gently. He bucked his hips into my hand and his knees crashed into the wall behind me. He grunted, and spread his legs wider so he could rock into my hand. His mouth slid off of mine and moved to my jaw, where he started to suck and bite. I tilted my jaw up and he tongued a small portion of my neck before suddenly biting down. Heat crackled through my body straight into my core, and I gasped breathlessly. He chuckled darkly and brushed his hand across my nipple before pinching it roughly. My breath caught in my throat and I squeezed his cock even tighter as I rolled my palm around it. His cockiness left instantly as I bit down on his exposed nipple.

I licked my lips and looked up at him with a devious smile. "How'd ya like me now?"

"I'd like you better on your back." He growled at me as his mouth covered mine once more.

I was so distracted by the things he was doing with his tongue, that I barely registered the movement until it was too late. His hand slipped inside my sweat pants and rubbed up against me through my underwear. It shocked me into throwing my head back and moaning as he nipped and sucked at my neck. His other hand also slipped under and kneaded an ass cheek as we both rocked into the other.

He moved his head up and nipped at my ear before breathing into it, "So there is a way to silence you."

Before I could retort, his fingers slipped my undies to the side and he slid a single finger against my lips. I gasped out loud as I felt him there. He smiled devilishly at me as he entered another finger into my hot wet center. His dick pressed into my thigh as he ground me into the wall. His fingers found the most blissful rhythm as he pumped them in and out with expert precision. I couldn't take it any longer. The hand that held his cock released it and pulled his pants down. Knowing what I intended he guided it into my wet hot pussy. I throbbed around him as his length filled me.

My head hit the drywall with a thud as I surrendered myself to his wonderful ministrations. He stilled for a moment to let me adjust to his huge length, but once I nodded, all bets were off. He lifted me up and slammed into me. I gripped his hair with my hands and wrapped my legs around his waist as he pounded into me. His hands wrapped up under my arms and grabbed the tops of my shoulders as I held tightly to the back of his neck. He grunted when I pulled his hair and demanded he move harder. His fingers dug into my hips as I held on. His thrust became deeper and faster and I could feel my inner walls clinging tightly to him. It was pure ecstasy.

"Fuck!" I screamed. "I'm coming."

My eyes rolled back into my head as I felt the edge nearing. I felt him smirk a second before he stopped all movement.

He let go of me and I dropped to my feet with shaky legs. "What the fuck?!"

He turned me swiftly around and slammed me into the wall. He gripped my hips and pushed me up the wall.

"Thought I'd let you off that easily?" He purred before I felt him enter me again.

The angle was so much deeper, and I cried out as he set a punishing pace. Unwilling to go quietly I wrapped my arm around and grabbed his butt cheek. He groaned and moved a bit harder against me. I could feel the edge quickly nearing again and no way in hell would I be the only one falling off the edge. I used my hand to cup his balls and rolled them against my palm. "Cum with me comrade." I rasped in his ear and bit down on the side of his neck. His thrusts deepened as he held me up against the wall in his unbreakable grasp. I cried out as my body tightened around him milking him.

His breaths were hot and heavy on my neck as he pounded into me one last time.

straightened up when his arm gave out and his own arms were too shaken to keep hold of me.

"Have a good night." I winked at him as I straightened my clothing and moved to open the door to my room.

He slumps against the wall with his pants down around his ankles, and eyeballed me standing in the doorway. "Do I not even rate breakfast?" He asks.

"Depends on what you wanna eat." I waggle my eyebrows at him.

He straightened up and pulled his pants back over his hips. I mourned the loss of the fucktastic view.

Gripping the door way with both hands, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I want to feel you cum around my tongue, and screaming my name. How does that sound?"

I swallowed heavily and then looked up at him with sad innocent eyes. "Not tonight. I'm a bit tired."

I hopped back and shut the door as quickly as I could and locked it as I slid down the wall and buried my face in my hands as I couldn't contain my laughter. The look on his face had been one of shock to epic proportions. I was so screwed.

**End Chapter Three**

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Let us know.**

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read This Means War!**

**-WW**

**I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading our little story! We are having so much fun indulging ourselves involving-but not limited to-late night writing sessions, hysterical laugher that includes "What if we did that?!", and giggling on some of the things we're writing. Drop us a line and let us know what you think!**

**-Caden29**


End file.
